Her Death Note
by Ranya-chan
Summary: -Mikasa Nanase. A 17 year old girl who bears so much resentment for a world she calls evil. "It's time for the fools to pay for their sins. I'll make this world a better place to live in." -L Lawliet. A 22 year old prodigy young detective who believes that every criminal should be stopped and be trialed only by Law. "Such deeds are not divine, they're purely demonic."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I have been seeing the same visions, the same nightmare.

The bloody scene that dyed the memories of that doomed day.

I'd hardly fall asleep every night, for me to fight the dark shadows and force myself to wake up again. I'd feel so exhausted and try to go back to sleep, but I'd end up staying up the whole night, hugging my knees and shivering uncontrollably as I'd make sure not to make the slightest of sounds so that I don't wake my mother up.

She'd barely find time to rest, she works day and evening for us to afford the rent and pay the bills.

I'd always hear her, late at night before she sleeps, praying for my dead father and sister. And I'd pretend to be asleep while I swallow my sobs silently and cover my body so that she, who would be sitting on the other bed just beside mine, doesn't notice my shivering.

Ever since dad left us, 5 years ago, it has been hard for my mother to keep up with mine and my sister's needs.

At some point, she was once a happy housewife of a great detective. Now she's a grieved widow who lost her older daughter.

The 5 past years of my life taught me how evil and cruel this world **could be**.

How they never caught the murderer who killed my father,

How they abandoned a family who was having the hardest of times,

And to top it all,

For a little girl like me, so innocent and clueless to witness, right before her eyes…

The horrible bloody scene, engraved so deep in my memory that it'd give me those nightmares.

I recall it.

As if it happened yesterday.

A body that was once as pure as that of an angel, lying on the cold floor with a pond of dark crimson liquid surrounding it.

A face that used to shine in brightness, and bring joy to those around it, now drown in the crimson pond.

I gasped, as I saw the predator, his hands still covered afresh with blood as he was about to flee from the opened window and leave the room just as I stood there behind him watching in utter shock.

Cold shivers ran down my spine, my body felt so heavy as if it got chained to the ground, and yet, something surged within me.

Yelling deep inside me, telling me to stop that ripper.

And somehow, I was able to pick up the near decorative vase to smash it into his back with all my might.

I was very short and merely a kid and it was by a miracle that I survived that day; if I hadn't dozen-off inside my wardrobe, my favorite play sanctuary, maybe he would've found me and killed me with no hesitation.

I did not quite understand what happened to my sister, but I was aware of the fact that she no longer was with 'us'.

I never understood what the policemen told my mother during their investigation to make her face lose color and to cause her tears to stream nonstop with every scream she had let out.

-Until very recently.

Yes, I only understood everything recently.

As I dug out the facts that mom did her best to keep away from me.

I read newspapers and looked in the internet.

 _But I wish I never did._

I started to have nightmares about that day.

I learned what truly drove my mother to the extent of insanity.

I finally understood why my sister was begging _him_ to spare her,

her shouts and whimpers,

remembering all of it, made me at first want to throw up.

But not any longer.

Seeing how they allowed the one who killed my sister after raping her to wonder out freely, under the pretext of him becoming handicapped and for his lower half to be completely paralyzed due to the severe damage that I inflicted to his spine.

Human rights they say.

He kills and gets away with it!

Those idiots should've first questioned his humanity before granting him any rights dammit!

The past couple years of my life showed me how stupid and twisted this world **actually** **is**.

You live for the good of others, you die and they forget about you.

You're left to suffer alone amidst hell, to suffer and strive in vain.

Your beloved ones get stolen away from you, one after the other, with or without a cause, and you're powerless to do anything face to what they call 'fate'.

Oh, how I hate that word!

Oh, how I hate this world!

 _But what can I really do?_

What can a 17 year old like me do?

Even when my mind would hit rock-bottom, and when I'd despair and start to think of all ways of revenge, I'd look beside me to see my mother with her wrinkled face and pale skin for those ideas to evaporate.

I ended up giving up on everything, but not on life itself.

Because I know that, if I was to be gone, she'll have no other left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning feeling like a walking zombie.

Yes, I couldn't have a peaceful night. Not only because of the nightmares, but there was a ruckus in the street and many police cars' sirens were heard and gunshots as well.

Certainly the district we lived in wasn't a luxurious one.

It's a place that transforms into a wolves' lair once the night falls.

I showered quickly for me to gain a small bit of energy and then headed to the kitchen and as usual, my mom made sure to make me breakfast before she lives every morning.

It's a simple meal consisting basically of rice and I couldn't ask for more.

I then left running so that I wouldn't miss the bus.

Many people were gathering in the middle of the street and I guessed that it had to do with last night's commotion. But I just walked to the bus station and found myself listening to the people's chatters while waiting for the bus.

I heard them talk about a serial killer on the run.

It did not surprise me the slightest bit.

That's the kind of world the one we live in has become.

Nothing out of the norm happened on the way to school; the same faces, the same scenery drifting by, the same talk…

I made it in time for the bell that announces the beginning of homeroom to chime.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted the teacher cheerfully. "Today we have a new transfer student!" she clapped her hand in order to draw our attention. I chose to stare at the school's field from the window.

"Everyone! Meet your new classmate, he came from England!"

I could hear students' whispers and then squeals as I heard the sound of chalk scribble roughly against the black board.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hideki Ryuga." A monotone voice spoke up from the front of the classroom. "Hideki is written with the kanjis for hide and ki-…" but he was interrupted apparently.

"Eeeeh? Are you Japanese?!" some girl screamed.

"Yes." He briefly replied.

I listened to the chatter.

"Then is your mother English?" a male classmate asked.

"Both my parents are Japanese."

"Amazing!"

"Wow! Can I call you Ryuga-kun?" said another girl with excitement.

"Or do you prefer Hideki-kun?" another girl uttered.

I don't know what was wrong with them but I heard the two girls who sat behind me mutter the words "he's so cute!"

"People call me simply Ryuzaki."

He sounds like an idiot to me.

I sighed before I rested my head on my folded arms.

 _This is going to be a long day._

After the end of the first period, I decided to listen to some music before the beginning of the second period which was English.

I closed my eyes and I didn't believe that I dozed-off.

I felt something on my shoulder and it made me raise my face abruptly just for me to see a face staring down at me with fixed eyes.

I just noticed the red earbud that he plugged into his ear.

"That's-…" I began.

"Very dark for a girl to listen to." He said. "The music I mean."

I gritted my teeth and I snatched the earbuds away from him and he widened his eyes.

"Go away." I simply phrased as I plugged the earbuds into my own ears and closed my eyes.

For a minute.

I took a deep breath and I opened them once again to gasp to see his face right before mine, him leaning against my desk.

"Ah!" I let out a yelp and backed-off causing my chair to jerk backward and I found myself almost falling but he stretched his arm and pulled me by the shoulder to steady my balance.

He was staring down at me and I bit my lower lip before I pushed his arm away and forced him to let go of my shoulder. Only that his gaze never budged.

I pushed my chair back as I stood up mumbling a curse then I went _to sit at the very back of the classroom._

 _What a weirdo._

But as I adjusted my textbooks on the desk, I raised my face feeling someone's eyes on me and wishing for it to be merely my imagination. But I almost had a heart attack seeing that panda-like guy sitting to the desk that was in front of mine, only that he sat facing me and rested his folded arms on the back of his chair.

I slammed my hand on my lap then balled it into a tight fist.

 _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"What do you want from me?!" I said emphasizing my utter annoyance.

"You're interesting."

I blinked, thinking that I misheard him.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed in question.

"We just met and you don't use honorifics when addressing me."

"Well, you don't use them so why should I do it?"

"Really interesting."

Here he goes again but this time his eyes so wide that I could imagine his eyeballs pop out if he were to widen them slightly more.

"Go find some other girl to annoy."

"None of them is half- no, quarter as interesting as you are."

"Nerd." I retorted.

"Hmm." He grinned.

The teacher came in and I picked my things up swiftly then went back to my other desk.

I was watching the wall-clock and preparing myself mentally to leave as soon as the bell rings.

And indeed, I did and I swear everyone looked at me with surprised looks.

Yes, even if it made me look stupid, it's still better than having to deal with that annoyingly clingy guy.

I went to the school's cafeteria to have lunch and as every day, I chose to sit by the table closest to the door.

 _I wonder how many crimes happened today…_

I reached for my smartphone which I thought I tucked inside my bag but I was surprised when I didn't find it there.

"No way!"

I emptied my bag's content on the table and still, I found nothing.

"Oh no! Don't tell me I-…"

"You looking for this?"

I looked up to see a hand holding my mobile phone. I raised my eyes to see that…

"Oh God, no."

I felt so despaired as I slumped my forehead against the table.

But meanwhile I heard the chair beside my own getting pulled back and I heard a slump and saw him now sitting beside me.

"You sure don't have any friends."

"Huuuh!" I sighed exaggeratedly.

He was wearing my earphones and holding my phone with a hand and a snack with the other.

"Hm? Aren't you going to snatch it away from me?"

"Actually…" I pulled myself up. "You can have it. Just keep the fuck away from me!"

I burst out as I roughly started to stuff my things inside my bag and I dashed outside of the cafeteria, then ran all the way in the corridors to leave the school building and head towards the green field.

I dropped my bag and sat down on the grass.

The sky was grayish.

"Will it rain?"

My stomach grumbled and I gritted my teeth.

"I couldn't even buy anything because of-…!"

But more importantly, I did not get to listen to the news.

I lied back on the grass and spread my arms to my both sides as I stared at the sky but as I blinked once, I glimpsed a face looking at me with yellow eyes that resembled those of a snake.

I let out a scream.

As I got up, feeling my hand touch something beside the grass.

The creature vanished into thin air and my heart was thumbing like mad.

I glanced at the thing I had under my palm.

"A notebook?"

It was a black one.

As I moved my hand aside, it revealed 2 words that were written on its cover.

My eyes flowed open.

"D-Death Note?"

I at first felt a bit crept out by the eerie name, and by the fact that it appeared out of the nowhere.

"What a bad prank."

I opened it to find many phrases.

"English?"

 _Wait… could it be that bastard?!_

But unless he had super powers, he couldn't have appeared and disappeared without me noticing.

"Let's see what it says…"

And besides, so far he would just come straight and talk to me.

I focused on skimming through the words in the notes.

"The human… whose name is written…will… the subject's face in their mind…within 40 seconds…heart attack…"

I shut it close.

"Just who might be this retarded to waste his time making this?"

I laid it down back on the grass.

"But if I think of it…"

I could use this as a notebook for taking notes.

The one I had was almost filled.

 _Yep I used a single notebook for all the subjects._

I picked it up and took out my pencil case.

"First, I need to get rid of that creepy title."

I took out a black marker but a shiver ran down my spine as soon as I glimpsed, from afar, what looked like that monkey-guy.

I tightened my grip on the marker.

But then…

"Why not?"

If he were to die, what a riddance!

I used the marker to quickly jot down his name.

He spotted me and I closed the notebook and hid it quickly in my bag.

He approached me with an expressionless face, my phone still in his hand and my earbuds in his ears. As shameless as ever.

He came to sit down beside me.

I unconsciously found myself counting seconds in my mind.

"Why did you leave like that?"

23…24…

"You sure are a weird one."

He lied back with his hands clasped on the back of his head.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?"

33…34…

"Hey, are you listening?" he turned his face my way.

39…

My breath caught up in my throat as I stared at his face and he was staring back at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

I clicked my tongue in irritation as I snatched my phone away from him and stood up to my feet.

"I'm the one to blame for taking that piece of shit seriously."

I muttered before I started to walk back into the school building.

But first I halted midway and looked over at that guy who indeed was catching up to me and I shouted:

"Don't you dare follow me! Or else I swear I'm jumping-off this school's rooftop and leaving a note with your name on it!"

I showed him the page I just tore from that note before I dumped it into a trash basket near the school's building entrance. While I folded the note that had his name and slipped it into my jacket's pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back home later that evening. The bus was very crowded to the point that I had to give up my seat to an older man and chose to remain standing in his stead.

I glanced at my phone's screen and the clock showed 5:40 pm.

It takes me an hour exactly to reach my flat.

I tuck the phone back into my bag since the bus stopped in its first stop and had half of the people dismount it and I felt happy that now there were enough spare seats for me finally to sit down. But as I was walking towards the nearest sit, I heard a man's sharp voice from the front of the bus:

"NOBODY MAKES A SINGLE MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!"

My eyes widened as I looked by the corner of my eye to see a man dressed in black and with his head and face covered, a gun aimed at the driver's head.

"YOU DRIVE AND DON'T UTTER A WORD!"

I gulped, not being able to believe that the bus was really getting hijacked.

"Hey, you!"

I jerked.

"Yes, you."

I pivoted slightly to the side to be facing the criminal. But I found out that he was talking to the guy standing beside me.

I was partly relieved as I looked at the newspaper held by a man sitting near me and his hands trembling uncontrollably as he muttered:

"I-It's him…"

He slowly looked my way, his face terrorized.

"T-This g-guy." He aimed his sight at the page he was looking at in the newspaper and my eyes widened to see a picture showing the face of some man with red letters beside it saying: 'Fujimora Ryota, the mentally-ill bus hijacker who shot all the 30 passengers to death after…' but I couldn't keep reading, feeling something concrete on my arm and looking to see the back-clothes man standing right in front of me.

"Hey, what do you think yourself doing?"

I forgot how to breathe at that moment and I dropped my bag to the floor.

"F-Forgive h-her! S-She's only a-…" stammered the man who had that newspaper before I heard a piercing gunshot, followed by a sharp shriek resulting in several other bullets getting shot.

I crouched to the ground, crawling with shaking arms to the nearer seats and hiding in between them. I covered my ears, tears streamed down my face as I reached my hand to my pocket to get a tissue paper and wipe my tears and mucus quickly but instead, my hands found something else and I got it out. I read the name Hideki Ryuga.

It didn't work before, it's just a lie!

I saw ponds of red spreading from beneath the seat I was leaning against and the crimson liquid was now on my skirt and legs. The sight bringing nausea to my senses.

The echo of the lunatic laughter filled the small space.

"Now who would dare to do something against my wish?! HUH!?"

He shot again.

I dipped my fingers in the blood and despite them shaking from dread, I managed to write the name Fujimora Ryota, picturing his face in my head.

"Haha, none of you will go home today! All of you will take a long trip to hell!"

I froze for a second to what I heard. His footsteps were getting further and I guessed that he walked back to the front of the bus.

I glimpsed a pencil of mine that had probably rolled beneath the seat earlier when I dropped my things.

I picked it up and glanced down at the bloody name I just jotted.

 _It said that if I were to write the cause of death…_

"Who's going to be next?" that lunatic chanted.

I clenched my fist and before I knew it, I started to run the pencil on the paper.

I then squeezed my eyes shot, my tears flowed down my cheeks.

 _If there is a God in this world…_

I clenched my hand on the piece of paper.

I counted in my mind.

Maybe he'll be killing all of us before those 40 seconds pass.

 _Then this last prayer of mine…_

"Who~?"

My head shot up to see the man, standing right in front of me, now that he hummed in surprise as soon as he spotted me.

"What do we have here?"

My eyeballs were about to pop-out.

"A little lamb is trying to hide?"

My heartbeat was beating at an insane rate.

"Come out!" he pulled my wrist and yanked me up to my feet. "Ahaha! Look at you!" I was shivering like a leaf. "Haha! This is so nice!"

He then pushed me down and aimed the gun at me.

"Bye bye little missy." He was grinning.

I closed my eyes, preparing to die.

There were several gunshots.

I felt something hot spill on my face.

But I did not feel any pain.

My eyes flowed open abruptly. I thought I was seeing things, but then I heard another shriek coming from other people as one of them yelled:

"HE SHOT HIMSELF!"

The bus stopped all of a sudden, causing me to lose balance as I was half standing.

"N-N-No w-way…" I mumbled.

The door of the bus opened and the few survivors rushed towards it as I collapsed to my knees in utter shock.

The shaking of my hands got even more intense along with the beating of my heart.

I picked myself up hardly, throwing a last short glance at the blackish body that was dyed in a dark red and had stains of the same color covering the glasses of the windows, the ground, the seats, and even my clothes since I was the closest one to him when he…

All the surviving passengers gathered around the bus in the middle of the road that was now closed, with cars stopping at its both ways. Police cars and ambulances' sirens were heard along with a great noise of some flying helicopter that had the national TV symbol on it.

People were taking pictures and I covered my face as I got down the bus followed by the driver who collapsed as soon as his feet touched the cemented ground.

"Miss, are you alright?" A police officer rushed my way as many others charged towards the bus.

I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Miss, do you need any medical assistance?"

He helped me walk as I found myself slouching.

The next thing I knew, was everything fading into a small loop, and all what I caught glimpse of before everything got swallowed in black, were a few feathers, swaying with the air before landing before my eyes on the floor.


End file.
